Mudanças Radicais
by Ariane Anaya
Summary: A vida de Hermione muda totalmente depois de conhecer um certo esgrimista...


**Fic Adaptada. **

**Mudanças**

Há semanas, estou irritada, inquieta. Traí Gina com Padma, Pansy e Luna. Há anos, as três me assediavam descaradamente. Cumpri minha função. Parece que estou varrendo a cidade. Mas o que posso eu fazer? Somente sexo melhora meu humor... Pelo menos, na hora do ato! Mas não são estas traições que me encolerizam. Acendo um cigarro. Gina é a culpada. Responsável por instigar a cobiça em outras mulheres, dizendo que sou boa de cama.

É, é verdade, faço sexo bem, e ela, que há seis anos namoro, ou namorava, sempre quer mais. Nunca saí com ninguém, além de Gina. Nem em pensamentos. Mas aconteceu algo inusitado... Estou confusa e troco os pés pelas mãos. Pênis? Não uso isso nem como enfeite de mesa nem como porta-meias! Ah, a propósito, eu sou Hermione. Não sei quem me ouve. Espero que ninguém. Estou sozinha com meus pensamentos. Sei que todos têm curiosidade de saber da minha vida e minha opção sexual. Querem saber como tantas mulheres, mesmo as heteros, me desejam. Sou bonita, feminina, mas não estou convencida... E nem me preocupo com isso! Muito folclore gira em torno de mim. Em festas, bares, reuniões de negócios, questionam minha sexualidade.

A conversa mais bizarra que eu soube a meu respeito foi que, numa festa, entre amigas, Gina contando que era louca para me comer vestida de freira. Grande bobagem! Por que as pessoas não cuidam da própria libido? Gina, como homossexual experiente e vivida, deveria calar sua boca! Não há lésbica que faça sexo oral mais primoroso que você!

Sim, já sei, você me disse. Não é necessário propagar ao mundo intimidades do ser humano. É certo também, tenho enorme tesão em seios. Seios com mamilos rosados. Seios com silicone. Mamilos pontudos. Bicos macios...

Todos me excitam, só em pensar sinto minha vagina viva. Ligo a TV, mantenho o volume baixo. Já tinha me esquecido que dormi com Luna. Está ao meu lado, na minha cama. Seu corpo descoberto. Dorme de bruços. Sua pele é branca e macia. O traseiro, suave e quente como deve ser o da Branca de Neve. Agora a pouco, ela se mexeu, senti o cheiro que a fêmea exala quando quer algo.

Aproximo-me dela e sussurro pornografias em seu ouvido. Luna desperta, olha meus seios e os beija, roçando a língua ao redor do mamilo. Estou molhada, ela penetra em meu sexo, os dedos escorregam para dentro de mim, tira-os e penetra novamente.

A vagina devora a mão. O tesão e a temperatura aumentam, as pernas, flexionadas, tremem e despencam... Gozo! Luna tinha pedido para que eu a esperasse, mas não deu. Mulheres também têm ejaculação precoce. Deito-me sobre ela, encosto meu sexo sobre o dela. Subo e desço, impulsionada pelos braços. Luna adora ver meus seios agitando-se sobre sua face, isso a deixa muito excitada... Luna geme. Busco seu líquido seminal com a boca... Adoro! Sempre gostei. Introduzo-lhe a língua, várias vezes, e colho aquilo que é meu. Luna goza, me beija a boca e logo volta a dormir. O cigarro se apagou no cinzeiro. Mudo o canal da TV e pego um pouco de champanhe. Estou agitada. No balde, gelos derretidos, a garrafa ainda gelada. Olhando bem, tocando a taça, minhas mãos são bonitas: pequenas. Meus dedos, finos e expressivos...

Não é à toa que Padma chegou ao orgasmo só em tê-los na boca... Chupava-os, deitada sobre mim, seus mamilos duros roçavam os meus, escorregou a língua entre meus dedos, deslizou-a para a palma da minha mão e abafou seu grito de prazer. Padma quando goza fica muito atraente e não perde a sua característica masculinidade...

Normalmente não uso vibradores ou acessórios da mesma identidade. Detesto em mim. Quando Pansy veio à minha casa, pela primeira e última vez. Não tenho nada contra a pessoa que ela se tornou, quase todos os sonserinos antipáticos se tornaram pessoas legais, excluindo os que morreram. Isso ocorreu graças ao nosso ´´querido Voldemort. Ele traiu todos os seus seguidores, algo envolvendo uma poção de invencibilidade e a não-partilha dela com os comensais. Acho que isso deu uma sacudida neles, então finalmente acordaram para a vida. Ela trouxe um consolo adaptado num tapa-sexo de couro, e fez com que eu usasse. Vesti-o, e o pênis parecia fazer parte do meu corpo... Interessante, ela gostou. Coloquei Pansy de costas. Com as mãos, suspendi seus quadris e encaixei o consolo em seu rabo. Ela se abriu, e eu o empurrei uma, duas, três, quatro...Várias vezes, e ela pediu mais. Por que será que Pansy não faz isso com um homem, já que a agrada tanto?

Eu detesto. Merda! Essa ressaca, esse mau humor estão acabando comigo. Por que não paro de falar em Luna, Padma e Pansy? Por que tento afirmar minha homossexualidade? Arremesso a taça na parede! Ainda bem que caiu na poltrona, senão acordaria Luna, que acabaria com meu sossego. Minha energia se esconde atrás de uma nuvem cinza no céu nublado. Só me resta um mal-estar. Será que vai chover? Gosto de mulheres. Todos sabem que detesto caralhos! Mas a imagem dele não me sai da cabeça. Quem? O florete. Sei reconhecer animais belos, mas não tenho tesão por cachorro, com ou sem pedigree, e inseto. Ou homem... Meus amigos, Harry e Rony, heterossexuais, me cobram por eu nunca ter saído com um. Insistem que tenho que experimentar, que seja uma vez na vida. A verdade é que eles querem me convencer a sair com eles mesmos! Tenho vinte e seis anos e nunca transei com um homem. Que mal há nisso? Não gosto e não sinto falta...

Não estou nem aí! Não desejava tocar um pênis. Mas, depois do que aconteceu, eu não me reconheço mais. No elevador. Pensamentos indesejáveis hospedam-se em meu apartamento. No meu travesseiro, Luna. Pelo quarto, cinzeiros com baganas de maconha... Acho que a noite foi melhor do que a manhã!

Esgrima. Você pensa que estou louca? Todas as armas brancas e fálicas flutuam pelo teto, há algum tempo. O que tem a rapiére a ver com a minha preferência sexual? Espada. Vestido com o gilet de algodão e luva à mão, lá estava ele. Luna dorme, e ainda assim acaricia minhas pernas, seu toque é tão suave... Não adianta, assumo! Porra, eu assumo! Mais uma vez, penso neste homem. Eu o tenho desejado... Ele é meu vizinho. Vou correndo ao banheiro, me debruço no vaso sanitário e vomito. Vou até a pia, lavo a boca, passo água no rosto. Recordo de tê-lo visto uma ou duas vezes na portaria do flat. Nos reverenciamos, educadamente...

Aiii! Não suporto esta cantora! Cadê o controle remoto da TV? Quero ouvir Adriana Calcanhoto!...

Sempre apressado, de terno e gravata. Acredito que seja um desses executivos prodígios, bem-sucedido. Deve ter a minha idade. Vivemos parte de nossas vidas no 15º andar. Há duas semanas, eu estava no elevador, e as mãos dele abriram a porta, que se fechava, para entrar. Uma máscara e um florete caíram no chão. Ele entrou no elevador. Automaticamente, me agachei e peguei seus pertences de luta. Tentei levantar-me, mas meus olhos e minha curiosidade não concordaram com meu corpo. À minha frente, o gilet marcava o volume do sexo dele, entre o coxote. Meu Deus! Não sei o que deu em mim! Não conseguia movimentar-me, paralisei-me diante daquilo, e não conseguia desviar o olhar...O pênis ficava bonito e firme. Não tenho culpa! Vendo-me encurvada, corcunda, segurou meu braço e perguntou:

Você está bem?

Sim, a coluna...

Eu te ajudo, dê minhas coisas, e se apóie em mim.

As mãos, fortes e quentes, que cabiam perfeitamente no sabre, trouxeram-me de volta. Ao meu mundo. E digo, ele não era mais o mesmo. Nos olhamos e sorrimos. Eu via os andares passarem por seus olhos, a luz refletia em sua íris. Nunca vi olhos azuis tão transparentes; estava admirada. Não atraída, apenas admirada.

Deveria estar com cara de idiota.

Ele olhou-me nos olhos, eu me vi nele, e abriu um sorriso. Seus lábios, róseos e volumosos, brilhavam. Sua boca, levemente umedecida. Passamos pelo 8º andar. Estava muda, calada. Olhei para o teto e não vi mais nada. Acordei, estava em seu colo, fora do elevador, no corredor do 15º andar.

Tudo bem, ele perguntou.

O que aconteceu?

Você desmaiou, de repente. Quer que eu ligue para sua namorada?

Namorada? Não tenho namorada.

Ele sorriu. Já me vira com Gina e, certamente, vira beijos entre nós duas também. Somos assumidas. Mas não sei o que deu em mim, querendo dizer que era solteira e que não era lésbica. Pergunto:

Não sabia que lutava esgrima?

Sim, há algum tempo.

Hoje foi dia de campeonato?

Sim.

Tem motivo para comemorar? Venceu?

Sim, Venci. Ia comemorar, mas...

Mas?

Tem vinte minutos que estou tentando te acordar. Não dá mais tempo.

Poderia ter me deixado aqui.

Não, claro que não.

Estava impedindo-o de ir para seu encontro. Levantei-me rapidamente. Meus olhos viraram. Vertigem. Caí no abismo dos meus medos. Vestia uma blusa curta, o tombo fez meus seios roçarem em seu braço, levantando-a, deixando-os em evidência.Delicadamente, ajeitou a blusa, mas sem tirar os olhos dos meus mamilos eretos. Ocultou minha alma.

Nãããoooo! Não posso estar pensando estas coisas, eu, Hermione, não posso. Foi o calção, a meia e o gilet. Tudo branco. Quando adolescente, sempre quis voltar ao século XVIII, onde as mulheres lutaram esgrima, pela primeira vez. Vestir-me com elegância. E ele estava com a minha fantasia! Eu, debulhada no chão, comecei a alucinar, e a dar vida ao florete. Ele se transformou num enorme falo, pontiagudo, roçando entre as minhas pernas, tentando espetar meu tronco e braços. Penetrando minha armadura. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu. Tinha prazer em acariciar o sexo de um homem. A malha de metal não deixava senti-lo exatamente, mas me permiti imaginar. A espada atingia todas as partes do meu corpo, meus seios sangravam. A boca salivava... Minha face estava dentro da máscara...

Você não está bem. Está suando. Vou levá-la para seu apartamento!

Não! Isso não podia acontecer. Gina estava lá, e tinha dito que me aguardava com uma surpresa. Disse:

Não tem ninguém lá. Estou com medo. Me leve com você.

Consegui me erguer, ele me abraçou e fomos para seu apartamento. Não tinha certeza da veracidade dos meus devaneios. Mas uma coisa é certa, fui com ele. Gina, dentro do meu apartamento, ouvira minha voz no corredor, e viu tudo pelo olho mágico. Ela destruiu parte do quarto, objetos nossos em comum, em menos de uma hora. Porque, pela primeira vez, eu não fui ao seu encontro. Não ouvi os gritos de cólera nem seu choro lamurioso, pois, naquele momento, estava sentada no trono do Dragão – Draco, este era o nome do lutador de esgrima. A curiosidade dos meus olhos despia o fato branco. Trouxe-me água. Perguntou se me importava de se ausentar para se trocar. É claro que eu me importava! Mas não disse isso. Cometi uma insanidade. Imaginem só: eu, Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, cometendo uma insanidade. É inimaginável. Mesmo assim o fiz. Pedi para ver seu corpo. Que se desnudasse para mim. Ele sorriu, envergonhado. Olhou ao redor da sala. Fixou-se na biblioteca. Autores como La Touche, Lancous, Bomiére, Gomard, Coudray ocupavam seus olhos... Olhei para os livros, e disse:

São livros sobre o desporto da Esgrima, não?

Sim, são.

Draco mudou a expressão ao ver que reconhecia os autores. Ganhei seu carisma. Ao contrário da História, ele não me raptou, nem me violentou como a princesa Creusa. Pelo menos, sem que eu quisesse. Desconfiava que seu nome tinha sido trocado, para manter sigilo de identidade. Deveria chamar-se Apolo. O verdadeiro Apolo, da mitologia grega, o mais lindo dos deuses. E tudo indicava que iria conhecer sua benevolência e seu poder.

Nunca vi um homem nu...Finja que não estou aqui, eu disse.

Ele passou a luva de luta em sua testa. Respirou fundo, e teve piedade de mim. Foi com as mãos para as costas, olhou pela janela. Vagarosamente, abriu o zíper do gilet e jogou-o no chão. Semi-despido e decidido, disse:

Tire sua blusa.- Obedeci à ordem. O sol do final de tarde iluminou meus seios.

O lutador mirou meus mamilos, enrijecidos. Tudo estava silencioso. Eu ouvia o tecido deslizar por sua perna. Tirou o resto do uniforme. Seu pênis tomou um volume quase desproporcional. Eu estava umedecida. Molhava a saia, e minha excitação escorria entre as pernas. Flexionei os joelhos, coloquei os pés na poltrona, e me abri para ele. Puxei a calcinha para o lado. Olhou minha vagina.

Sentiu meu cheiro. As meias e os tênis já estavam no chão. Ainda silêncio absoluto. Ouvíamos somente nossa respiração. Sem medo, encarei seu pênis. Nunca vi nada igual, mesmo sem ter visto. Tinha a noção do que aquele falo representava para a humanidade. Estávamos paralisados. Ele em pé, eu sentada. Seu corpo, desprovido de pêlos. Seus músculos, definidos. Tórax largo, pele lisa e dourada. Seu falo...

Meu deus! Tirei minha saia, tirei minha calcinha, desci da poltrona. Arrastando-me de joelhos, fui até ele. Abracei-o, encostei meu rosto em seu pênis, comprimi minhas mãos em seu traseiro, e chorei. Draco continuou em pé, acariciando meus cabelos. Eu tinha vontade de beijá-lo, mas não sabia se conseguiria engoli-lo todo. Estava excitada demais para não fazê-lo. Rocei minha língua ao redor de seu membro. Ele ajudou-me. Empurrou, suavemente, seu falo para dentro da minha boca. Cheguei a perder o ar, mas não parei. Devorei-o inteiro. Ouvi gemidos discretos. Tinha saliva suficiente para chupá-lo o tempo que fosse.

Seu gemido tornou-se forte. Firmes, as mãos dele orientavam o movimento e a intensidade que queria. Conduziu, pelos meus cabelos, minha boca à estrada de seu orgasmo. O pênis chegava ao fundo da minha garganta. Ouvi um gemido intenso. Bruscamente, fui interrompida. Meus seios estavam embebidos de licor branco, leitoso. Draco perdeu forças, caiu ajoelhado, rendendo-se a mim...

Luna começa a roncar. Meu mau humor tinha melhorado. O telefone toca. É Gina. Decidimos nos encontrar para esclarecermos algumas coisas, ela está muito machucada. Não queria fazer mal a ninguém. Gostaria que tudo isso fosse um sonho. Mas tenho uma luva comigo, que prova o real. Não decidi ainda o que vai ser da minha vida daqui para a frente. Acordo Luna, e digo que já são onze horas da manhã. Está na hora dela ir embora. Insistiu em transar de novo, mas não dá. Talvez um dia um homem me devore. A TV está fora do ar há muito tempo.

Desligo-a. O telefone toca novamente. É Padma. Digo a ela que estou de saída e não posso falar. O celular toca. Pelo identificador de chamadas, vejo que é Pansy e não atendo. A campainha toca. Quem poderá ser? Não atendo. Enquanto Luna se arruma, me despeço dela. Está nervosa, queria dormir mais. Problema dela! Aqui não é albergue. Vou para o banho. Um novo dia começa, decisões, mudanças, cura de mágoas...

A água morna conforta meu corpo. Ouço a porta bater com força. Luna já se foi. Ensabôo-me. A campainha toca. Passo a esponja no rosto. Ouço passos dentro do apartamento. Luna voltou? Gina se adiantou? Nunca mais vi Draco, ele sumiu. Nem me procurou. Foda-se! Os homens são todos iguais!- Quem está aí, pergunto.A porta do banheiro se abre. Ouço:

Você poderia me emprestar sua água? A do meu apartamento acabou...

Sorrio, a decisão da minha vida pode estar à minha frente. Ou a dois quarteirões dali. Draco entra debaixo do chuveiro e me abraça. Molha seu terno. Meto-lhe a mão na cara.

Ele me beija... Mau humor? Que mau humor? Descubro que sou mulher. Eu e todas as outras. E como isto é gostoso.

* * *

**Titulo original: EU, UM PÊNIS E MINHA MASCULINA FEMINILIDADE **

**Esse é um conto que achei _não sei onde _e adaptei. Como não tinha referência do(a) autor(a) não pude pedir autorização. Deixo bem claro que eu não criei absolutamente nada, somente adaptei para uma fic.**

E com uma enooooorme cara de pau peço que vocês comentem, please!

Bem gente é isso... essa foi minha 1º experiência com fics nc17, primeira e última... Não sou contra, nem lá muito à favor, mas só ´´fiz essa fic pq realmente achei o texto bem escrito e queria passa-lo para vocês.

B-jus!

_**Ariane Anaya**_


End file.
